Wizards and The Fool
by Shigure Hakuya
Summary: Minako Arisato just knew that someone made her left the Seal. Now being sent into another world, she now renew a journey and started forging bonds and practicing her Persona skills with her new friends, the Fairy Tail guild. This story is now for adoption, I don't have any inspiration remaining to continue this story.


_Wizards and The Fool_

 _By: Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

 _Since I was a kid, I always thought that everything has a happy ending, but I was wrong. All I thought since now is that everything will be okay, but I was wrong. All of the things happening today is made by fate, I thought, but I was wrong._

 _All of this is the fruits of my selfishness and ignorance. I thought at first that I must only go with the flow and everything will be alright, but it caused the world's downfall._

 _I am an ignorant child. A selfish and a wannabe child. I'm just a fool._

 _I'm about to tell you my freaking story. About how my team saved the world. About how my twin brother died. About how I selfishly wished for a new life. About how I will try to prevent all of the inevitable events to happen. And about how I will gain bonds with the new people around me._

 _If you're asking for my name, its Minako. Minako Arisato, the vice leader of the school club, S.E.E.S., the twin sister of the leader of S.E.E.S., the Fool, and the Universe Arcana._

 _Get it?_

* * *

 _3rd Person's POV_

The gleaming white moonlight has turned into an end. Green light covered the world and Shadows began to appear. People without ability to have the Persona remained inside the coffins. Its currently the Dark Hour.

Pure white snow that mainly covers the road turned red. A girl holding a spear is currently walking, perhaps she is looking for someone. She suddenly stopped in front of a boy with black hair and held both of his hands. Its cold.

"Minako, you need to go back. The shadows are already appearing. Its not safe to be here outside; to be near me... Please, stay away from me. I'm a monster..." Minako let go of his hand and she directly looked into his eyes. "Ryoji, I know. That's the reason I can't let go off you. Its because from the start, you were with me! But I'm an ignorant fool to already notice! If I only knew that the boy named Pharos is you, I could have spend more time with you! I can't leave you alone because you're lonely and I, too, am lonely!" She began to cry and Ryoji suddenly panicked and held out a white handkerchief to her. "You're not lonely, Minako. You still have your team and your brother. I'm doing this because I know that you're strong to face all of this. And I know that you have the ability to change your own fate." He slowly wiped her tears with his hands and leaned closer to her, kissing her forehead.

"I won't ever, I mean EVER, forget about you, Minako. You're my first and eventually my last love. I'm sorry if I can't do anything, Minako. I'm sorry if I only took for granted the times that we lost." He pointed at her chest-her heart. "I'll always be there always. If you need me, just say your prayers to that ring, and I will be there, though I don't know if I physically will be there." He chuckled despite the mood as she frowned only and gave him a kick on his knee. "Ow, it hurts, Minako. *sigh* I'm about to go now. I can't now hear my mother calling to me. Minako, please remember that I'm always with you. And I will never forget about you and the times we had. Tell Junpei that I'm sorry if I made him mad. Also..." He now looked at Minako's miraculous face that seem to be glowing, despite the sickly green atmosphere. Leaning, closer he finally gave her a kiss as she slowly took him into an embrace. They finally let go. "I love you, Minako. And I always will love you, even if Death do us apart. Goodbye, Minako...my dearest." He slowly walked away from her as she only slumped on the cold pavements. All she can do is cry and cry.

And the night ended with a blue haired boy carrying her to the Iwatodai Dorm.

* * *

They say that New Year always starts with a good prayer at the shrine. The S.E.E.S. is now planning to go to the shrine. The boys seem to go ahead as the girls now prepared to wear their yukata.

Minako only sighed as she finished tying obi and instead of wearing her barrettes, she wear the pin with flowers design that is given to her by Ryoji. The girls, especially Yukari notice her down expression as she lightly tapped Minako's back. "You can do it, Minako. I believe and I know that you can be strong. Do it for me, for your brother, for us, and especially for Ryoji-kun. We will always be at your side, together." Yukari gave Minako a warm smile as all of them hugged each other, including Aigis, who was once lacked human emotions but she now brimming with it. "We'll be together, always." Minako smiled at them, showing that she is now confident.

"Alright! Let's go now to Naganaki Shrine! The boys are probably waiting for us."

* * *

"Ooh, what a feast for the eyes! Glad I'm livin' right now!" Junpei has a somehow a big smile on his face as he gave compliments to the girls, which made Yukari give him a pinch on the ears.

"You totally rocked that yukata, Koko-chan." Minako smiled at her twin, Minato, and thanked him. "Let's walk around, Toto-kun. I really want to eat takoyaki right now!" She dragged the rag doll, Minato, with her as she bought a dozen of takoyaki. "Mmm! This is good as ever! Oh, you better go to Yukari-chan. She must be alone right now." She nudged him at his side. "I can't leave you alone here-" "No buts! Bye bye, lover boy!" And she now mindlessly walked around the shrine.

Many people are wearing yukata but Minako just overwhelmed all of them with her orange yukata. Minako went to the masks as she saw a yellow falcon mask and tried it on. "I am the bringer of Justice! I am Yellow Falcon!" Fuuka, who was there too, chuckled at Minako's antics, and tried on the pink azas mask. "I am the Pink Azas!" And both of them had a good time together.

"Hey Minako-san, what is your wish?" Minako only gave Aigis a 'quiet' gesture and hanged her wish. It seems that the others are already finished too and they now went towards the steps. Junpei is currently pestering Akihiko into spitting out who is the senior's type among the girls. "Just shut up, Stupei!" Yukari slapped his head and they laughed at the two.

"Let's go back to the dorm."

Even though the atmosphere around the place is unsettling, they are still having fun together, as Minako felt her bonds with them grew stronger.

 _'I wish for the all of us to be together, including Ryoji.'_

* * *

 _"Whoo! Junpei has leveled up!"_

The team is now currently grinding their own skills at Tartarus as they slowly ascend towards the top. Each of them is now willing to save the world as Minako is giving them the encouraging words, as the vice leader of the team, despite carrying the heavy burden in her chest. "We'll definitely reach the top and win!" And they continued training.

All of them splitted into two groups, one in the main door, and the other at the heaven's door. Minako, definitely, joined in the main door as she slowly felt the strong bonds between them, materializing into the Judgement Arcana.

"Come forth, Michael!" The archangel appeared before them, in his heavenly glory as Minako pointed at the Jotun of Blood. "Heaven's Blade!" And she landed a critical and the final hit as the Shadow dissolved into black mist. The team gave a relived sigh as Minako healed them and she drank a Chewing Soul, feeling rejuvenated. "Let's continue, team!"

"Aww yeah!"

"Yes, Minako-san!"

"I'll fight them 'till the end, Minako!"

They finally reached the final floor and they gave a good sigh at each other. Then they went to the access point and teleported to the ground floor. "Its seems that we must wait until January 31 to reach to top. Let's rest for a bit and wait for Arisato." They waited for a few minutes as the access point glowed and Minato's team arrived at the floor. "Good work, Toto-kun!" Minako high-fived her brother as Minato held out money to Minako, 1 million yen in cash. "Let's share it by half." And Minako placed her money inside her nifty wallet.

"Wait a bit. I'll do something." Minako walked towards the glowing blue door and twisted the knob, renting the room between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. How can we help you, guest?" Minako was greeted by the soothing music of the piano as it calmed her tensed nerves. She smiled. "Please check my compendium, Theo." Theodore quickly opened the large book in his hands as he immediately turned to the page of the Greek lyrist, Orpheus. "Will you summon Orpheus, the Greek lyrist?" Minako chuckled on her seat and she nodded. "You know me too well, Theo."

"Of course, Minako-sama. I'm your servant, nevertheless. And I will definitely do things you want." He chuckled and bowed to her. The card containing Orpheus glowed into a deep blue hue and the card floated in front of her, and the sound of shattering glass resounded in her auditory nerves.

"That'd be 125,200 yen." Minako gave him the cash as she felt Orpheus enter her Sea of Souls. She never felt satisfied than before as she smiled widely and looked at the long nosed man in front of her. "Igor, I'm fusing Thanatos and Orpheus." She slowly felt the two entities left her soul. "The fused result is Messiah the Savior, will that suffice?" Minako nodded to him as the cards of Thanatos and Orpheus fused into one as the holy aura enveloped the room.

 _"I am Messiah. From this day forth, I shall be with you."_

* * *

Fields of explosion can be heard. Flashes of colors can be seen. The tension was so, so thick. Everyone was now tired, but they can't give up. Not this time. When the Avatar of Nyx itself is standing in front of them, with his former style of hair still there and the long sword he held. Then the music played.

 _"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."_

She just once started as a Fool. Then fought her way through with such ease. Then she turned to the Magician. Initiative force and confidence flow through her veins. Fire skills are now being summoned. Then a card raised and changed into the Priestess, paving her way with Ice attacks. But then, she now changed into the Empress, flowing her way with strong wind. Now, the blood of an Emperor is inside her. Lighting bolts are being released.

They all looked at the entity and smiled foolishly, their confidence slowly being released.

The breeze of maturity and wisdom can be sensed as she changed into the Hierophant. Then all of them readied their weapons as charming and panicking attacks are there with Lovers. They all summoned once knowing the Chariot. And the feeling of tension was really her as she changed herself into the Justice, Hama attacks being summoned. They now turned to the offensive stance upon seeing the Hermit in her. And the leader felt this familiar feeling upon sensing the Fortune in her. Then they heard Koromaru barked very viciously upon looking at the now Strength. Then they started to be serious as they saw now the Hanged Man. Then it happened...

 _"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you."_

All of them are now clinging on luck as they saw her summoning Moonless Gown. They all readied their Attack and Magic Mirrors and their supportive Marakukaja and Masukukaja. Then Almighty attack are now being summoned. Once dripping the last fourth of her life, she now summoning Night Queen, slowly charming the team members. The leader now ended the fight with a explosion, Morning Star in hand. Then all cheered. But once seeing the Avatar being sent into the moon, they tensed.

 _The End is now here._

Then the world started to create chaos. Shrieks and shouts from the once-in-coffin people are very troubling, upon seeing this time, where no one really knows of it. Then the earth started to rumble. Their head started to take toll of the force being released from the moon itself.

 _But...there's still a sliver of hope..._

Her eyes looked at the familiar rising elevator. Seeing the long nosed attendant in front of her. His very eerily smile made her doubt. Now what will finally happen? Then he reminded her the bonds that she created before...

 _Yes...I can hear it...including his..._

Then she heard their cheering voices. Then Igor smiled eerily as he now made the bonds into one. Behold, the power that has no interpretation. A power too strong for anyone. One that can end life but also create one.

 _In front of them was the power of the Universe._

Once seeing the once green night sky turned into its former form, they all looked at each other in happiness. Finally.

 _The Dark Hour is now gone and will never come back._

The Squad members looked at each other in joy as they all celebrated their victory. Once that they started a mission, it must be accomplished and, here it is.

 _Then the seasons changed..._

* * *

 _March 05, 2010._

A breeze of spring air was being felt as two junior looked at the city. They smiled serenely as both of them finally realized the true meaning of their journey. Both of them smiling while waiting. Waiting for their friends to come.

"I once remembered that you will always stay by my side...then you're here." The leader mumbled with half-lidded eyes as the android suddenly remembered that time, when they're in Yakushima. Back then, the android was just a stoic one but now, she's a loving, kind person. Yes, for the leader, she's a living person.

"Yes, I actually remembered that time...but this times...I've been thinking. What will we do after graduating. Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai are now finishing their studies for High School and they'll move to college. I've been wondering...will our team be the same?" Aigis said with hope in her voice. Hope that everything will still be the same and nothing will happen. "And please...don't leave us okay? I'm begging you..."

"Yes, Aigis...I...will not leave...you all..." The leader mumbled. Now her head really hurts like hell and she only wants to sleep. She smiled weakly, slowly accepting her fate...

Then they can heard voices downstairs. But the leader couldn't keep her eyes open, so she closed it.

Then the music ended...

 _I, Minako Arisato, will end this music._

* * *

Floating in the midst of void, Minako Arisato ponders upon various things. "'Tis the fate of the Fool..." She can't move her body, even an inch as she tried to speak. "..." But only silence came. Its all over. The Goddess of Night is now being sealed and the Fool finished its duty to the world. "Its all over..."

 ** _No, it's not._**

 _Eh? What? Its over! Nyx has been sealed by my soul! And I am now acting as a barrier between her and Erebus! What the hell am I supposes to do?!_

 ** _Fight..._**

 _Who am I supposed to fight? Am I going back in time to die, again!?_

 _ **You have another chance to live again...**_

 _ **Will you accept?**_

 _Of course, if it is the only way to live again! I'll accept any consequences, even if it means to live as someone else!_

 ** _MINAKO ARISATO, THE FOOL. You are given a chance to live again._**

Then her vision started to blur. At first it was a mixture of gray and green, but eventually, she saw a gold butterfly.

 _A butterfly...?_

Her body seems to be lifted as she is now being transported to another place.

 ** _Welcome, Fool._**

She was greeted by a man wearing velvet blue tuxedo. He is currently wearing a mask covering all of his face. "Who are you?" That's all that came out of her mouth. She looked at the surroundings and she noticed that she's in a gazebo-like place. The pillars are a meticulous white and the tiles are an alternate of blue and white. The man in front of her bowed.

 _'I am Philemon, a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls... I am you. You are me...'_

 _"...what do you mean by another chance to live?"_ She carefully prepared her battle stance, aware that he might do something bad but he only chuckled at what she did.

 _'Do not be afraid, Fool. I am just giving you a pretext in what you must do in your will be second life. Dangers are now spreading in many dimensions. As the Fool, I am now giving you the chance to change the fate of that world.'_

 _"What is your proof that you're an ally?"_ He only gave her an amused look as a blue butterfly appeared in front of her. "I've saw this butterfly before..."

 _'I am always watching you. You could recall me as the giver of the ability to summon Personas...'_

Her eyes widen at what he said. "Y-you mean... Igor's master?" He chuckled at what she said.

"You're right at what you said, Fool. And you're a smart and cautious one, just like that boy..." He babbled on and on as Minako only grunted at what he's doing.

"What you said awhile ago, about living another life... Is it real?" Minako said and Philemln nodded at her. "That offer is really tempting, really. But, do I have to live the way I am right now? I mean, a new life is good, but I will definitely miss my friends..." She stopped for a while before continuing, "Will I live there as Minato Arisato?" Then he suddenly, he said in a serious tone, "That matter, is only up to you."

Minako is about to say something as she suddenly felt like she's falling _. "I'm feeling nauseous..."_

 ** _Fret not. I will appear before you soon. For the mean time, I will send you to the world where a Fool like you is needed. Farewell..._**

* * *

.Slowly opening her eyes, Minato knew that she wasn't in the Great Seal nor in the Velvet Room. But all she heard is the sound of the rails moving at a fast speed, judging by how the wind hits her face.

"Next stop is City of Magnolia. Please don't leave your belongings unattended. Thank you." And she now jolted awake from announcement. She adjusted her eyeglasses before taking a good look at her surroundings. Her eyes widened upon realizing that she's wearing glasses.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
